


Sing A Little Tune

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: slight Imaax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac can play guitar, but is he actually any good at it?
Kudos: 4





	Sing A Little Tune

"You play guitar?" Max asked in surprise.

There was a guitar bag next to Isaac's normal bag, and he was pretty sure Isaac wouldn't carry about an empty guitar bag, though he couldn't always be sure with Isaac.

"Yeah," Isaac replied, almost sad like.

The door slammed open, a sign that Isabel was arriving, usually with Ed in tow.

"You brought your guitar today! Does this mean we're gonna get to hear you play?" she seemed way too excited about hearing Isaac play.

Max wasn't a musician or anything, but he was pretty sure teens usually weren't very good on their instruments. Or maybe that was simply his opinion of it, since none of his friends could ever get more than a few notes out without sounding like they were dying.

"I dunno. My mom made me bring it," Isaac seemed almost apprehensive about playing.

"Come on," Isabel begged, "You have to sing at least one song so Max can hear how good you are."

Isaac simply shrugged.

Isabel put on her game face, "Isaac, we both know you want to impress Max, so man up and impress him with your guitar skills."

"I do not!" Isaac replied indignantly.

His face was completely red, and even Max could guess he was heavily deliberating the pros and cons of playing.

"Fine," he said, getting his guitar out of the case.

Max couldn't help but laugh when he saw Isaac holding the electric guitar.

"Wow, that's quite-"

"One joke about King C. and I won't play Max."

"Would asking you to play Electric Avenue count?"

"Yes!" Isabel and Ed said at the same time, "We already did that."

With a look daring one of them to make another joke, Isaac began to play. Max was entranced. Isaac was good. Not just teen good but professional good. He could feel Isaac pouring every ounce of himself into the song. And he looked good playing as well. Isaac didn't have any right to look that good. When Isaac finished Max clapped as hard as he could.

"Dude! That was amazing!" he yelled.

"Thanks," Isaac's face was a red hot mess again.


End file.
